The invention relates generally to a method and r apparatus for producing frozen confections and more particularly to a method and apparatus for producing a frozen confection having edible particulate matter disposed upon a frozen confectionary base and enrobed in a coating such as chocolate.
Lines for the automated production of frozen confections take many forms and provide many and varied functions depending upon the configuration and complexity of the confection. Generally speaking, a flow of semi-frozen, viscous product such as ice cream, ice milk, or other sweetened dairy mixture is formed into an appropriate base configuration, the flow is interrupted or severed into individual product bodies and finally, particulate matter and coatings are applied. Preferably such operations are performed in a continuous manner on a machine assembly typically utilizing a conveyor for the transfer of the product in its various states from one method step performing station to another.
One such process is illustrated in my co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,768. Here, an apparatus is disclosed wherein a comestible cone receives a chocolate layer on its inner surface through an atomizing process, a dairy confection such as ice cream, ice milk, sherbert, for example, is delivered into the chocolate coated interior of the cone and edible particulate material such as chopped nuts or the like is applied to the comestible ingredient disposed within the cone. The device disclosed therein for applying the particulate material generally comprehends a metering and delivery device disposed generally above the moving conveyor and spaced several inches from the tops of the confectionary product. So disposed, a certain portion of the particulate material may not be applied to the product but may fall to the conveyor segments, slowly building up thereupon and interfering with the operation thereof. Such material represents a problem not only from a cleaning and maintenance standpoint but also from a cost standpoint as this lost material generally cannot be reused. Since such edible material is typically relatively costly, even a small percentage loss is significant.
Another, similar production line is illustrated in my co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,289. Here, frozen bodies or disks of a confection of ice cream, ice milk, or other edible material disposed on sticks are advanced through and coated in a chocolate spray. The chocolate coating is allowed to cool and congeal and is then rapidly and superficially softened by the application of heat in order to render it tacky such that edible particulate material such as chopped nuts and the like may be adhered to the surface of the chocolate coated confection. In this production line, such edible particulate matter is supplied to a chamber through which the chocolate covered confections pass and which includes a pair of rapidly spinning vanes or rotors which agitate and propel the particulate material randomly about the chamber at sufficient velocities that impact with the chocolate coating secures them thereto. Since the chamber necessarily includes entrance and exit openings for the confections, a certain portion of the randomly propelled particulate material will escape from the chamber without adhering to the confections. While such particulate material can generally be recovered and resupplied to the chamber, if desired, it represents a process the efficiency and efficacy of which can be improved.